onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Nobody700/What if: House of Evolution arc part 2
Child emperor was checking through his pad, and researching Dr. Genus. "Amazing, I prefer the mechanical part of science, but this Dr. Genus easily advanced biology science by over a hundred years! He's the biologist version of Dr. Bofoy! He must be 75." ZombieMan was next to him, and overheard that. "75? Impossible..." "What?" "Nothing. I just heard rumors that he may have gained immortality." "Oh yeah, I guess he could have possibly did that. Speaking of rumors... Have you ever seen Blast?" "Never. I heard he didn't even exist, that he's around to keep the S class heroes in check." "I heard he's actually the hero who saved the founders grandson. Still, I heavily doubt both. What would be the point of making him number one? If we found out he's fake, I'm certain Miss Tornado would be angry, and it wouldn't be good to piss off one of the leaders of heroes." "Heroes?" "You know, the four strongest heroes ever? Miss Tornado, Dr. Bofoy, King, and Blast. Course, seeing as how we know nothing of Blast, I say that in his absence, the strongest hero Darkshine would best fit." Darkshine overheard, and puffed himself up. "Oh, I don't know, Mister Atomic Samurai and Mister Bang are extremely powerful, and I know that Lightspeed and even Metal Bat are incredible powerful." "I don't know. I know you once killed a Dragon threat with ease, and defeating a dragon threat is something that even I can't do. But I know both Atomic Samurai and Metal Bat can, so i'm sure they're safe." The group stopped, due to a large corridor with about 4 holes. Child Emperor looked at it, and faced the group. "I say we split up. I'll head towards this one, Darkshine will go down this one, ZombieMan down here, and the A class heroes will go down this one. Agreed, good!" The S class heroes immediately went off, leaving the A class heroes alone. Stinger only sighed, and went down, with Lightning Max and Forte standing close, trying to keep each other's back. Forte broke the silence. "So... 7 of us A class heroes... And I know that two of us are elite A class heroes. I'm pretty good myself, I once even defeated a Tiger class opponent with my music fu." Chain'N'Toad nodded, and began to breathe in, in case of an attack. "Of course. I once was in a fight with an S class hero. A bus full of models was attacked by a demon class monster... An Ugmon." Forte heard that, and leaned in. "How pretty were these models?" "They were male models. You can guess the hero." "Ugh... Puri Puri prisoner?" "Indeed. While his power was incredible... I know that if the 7 of us work together, we may be able to defeat even an S class hero..." Chain'N'Toad was interrupted by laughing from Sneck, who pointed at him with a smirk. "Yeah right, I thought like that when I joined. At the time, S class heroes were becoming a thing, and I was sure I would be one. When I was made an A class hero instead, I was pissed, so I decided to fight Bang. I thought that he'd be the easiest cause of his old age. In less then five seconds, I was defeated. Puri Puri is easily the weakest, but even the second weakest, ZombieMan or TankTop master, can defeat us." "So even S class heroes are that strong? Man, I wouldn't mind killing them then." Five figures appeared, facing off with the A class heroes. Kamakyuri, Frog Man, Slugerous, a large Pig like creature with a Rambo like outfit on, and a Jumbo shrimp like sumo wrestler. The Jumbo Shrimp struck a pose, and pointed its claws at Death Gatlin. "SURRENDER NOW, FOR WE ARE HOLY GUARDS OF OUR LEADER, DR. GENUS!" 'Yamagori: Estimated Disaster level; Lower Tiger Class 3.' The Pig creature pointed a knife at Lightning Genji, smirking because he was easily twice as tall as him. "Feh, I get the shorty." 'Ranpo: Estimated Disaster Level; Upper Tiger Class 2.' A hiss came from behind, and Sneck was face to face with it. It was a snake creature with human hands and legs, but with a body of a snake, and had a black gi. "Since I was made, 7 years ago, I wished to fight a martial artist. I wish to see if you are on the level I wish you to be." Snike: Estimated Disaster Level; Lower Tiger Class 3.' Kamakyuri pointed his scythes at Stinger, Frog Man began to draw his tango at Chain'N'Toad, and Slugerous began to open his mind, facing off with Lightning Max. Forte took 4 seconds to notice something. "No one wants to fight me..." - Dr. Genus was in his office, watching 6 of his creations battling the A class heroes. Behind him, Armored Gorilla and Mosquito Girl were both ready to attack the S class heroes. Dr. Genus grinned, and turned around. "Mosquito Girl, please deal with ZombieMan." "My pleasure sir." "Armored Gorilla... Attack Child Emperor." "Yes, master." The two went off, and Dr. Genus saw Darkshine walking down his corridor. "Of all of them... You had to walk down the trapped one Darkshine? I doubt even some of my best creations can survive the hell in that path." He laughed, and decided to check on top, and saw that not only did the heroes up there split up as well... But Atomic Samurai was surrounded! - Atomic Samurai held his katana close. Over 50 mysterious beings, about 40 were Tiger threats, either somewhere between 3-5, and 9 were Demon class 1, and the leader was a large elephant with a Look resembling Metal Bats. He was demon threat Lower 2. "I'm Banchouphant. I'm the fourth strongest warrior of the House of Evolution." "4th? Hilarious, i'm ranked fourth in S class." "Ah, so it seems we're equals." "Equals?" Atomic Samurai laughed, and smirked at Banchouphant. "Now now now... I'm no where that weak." In an instant, not even a second passed, Atomic Samurai pulls his sword out, and sheaths it. Every single being in there but him loses their heads, and before the head drops, their body is sliced in a hundred pieces. BanchouPhant was sliced in 4 pieces only though. Atomic Samurai left anyway, and was chuckling to himself. "Man, I bet Metal Bat would have loved that guy." Category:Blog posts